I Miss You
by crazy4X5-494
Summary: 'stand-alone' M/A Max recaps her Life and makes a New Years wish. *Plz R&R*


I Miss You  
  
-By: Crazy4x5494  
  
Song lyrics- Aaliyah - Miss You  
  
In memory of Aaliyah ______________________________________________  
  
"Ho...  
  
Hey...ey...ey...ey...  
  
N-n-n-n-no, no"  
  
Max sat atop the space needle looking out at what had once been a sad excuse of a city with all the Toxins and chemicals in the air. Now things were looking on the bright side. Seattle was looking like one of the cities that you would have seen on the Pre Pulse Movies. All this wouldn't have happened without the help of the Transgenics. Finally there were no more huge deaths and ordinaries were accepting those who were different, yet there was still the odd raciest.  
  
"It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,  
  
wantin' you  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes"  
  
There had been many deaths before all of this was able to happen and someone very special to Max had left. The very person was one that many had looked up to and believed in. He was like a second in command until the night that everything had gone wrong and Max had regretted everything that had happened. She had broken down in tears the day she finally gave into the fact that he had left and was not going to come back, and being an X5, would be just about impossible to be found if he didn't want to.  
  
Logan had been no help either; he seemed glad that he left thinking that he finally could be with Max without any distractions. But when the cure finally came around they had drifted too far apart and no longer cared for each other the same way. Things at Terminal City had never been the same way as it had before he left but there was no turning back and things had to be done.  
  
"I miss you"  
  
She had never really had a long-term relationship for a while and her Heats had only so often been given into. Sketchy had become a popular reporter on channel 5 but he still worked on his bike tricks during his spare time. Normal expanded Jam Pony and was the first company to accept Transgenics in working. OC started studying medicine and works as a doctor for those less fortunate. Asha gave up on trying to get with Logan and it didn't take too long for Max too push away their differences and become great friends. Joshua's still a painter even so that in just about ever museum there's at least one painting that he did. But there was still one person that Max had no clue what was doing he laid a mystery to everyone.  
  
"Off to college, yes, you went away  
  
straight from high school you up and left me  
  
We were close friends, also lovers  
  
Did everything for one another" The memory of the night had always replayed its self in her head over and over. The New Years Eve that had her whole life changed. The mistake of deciding the one that she had really truly loved the whole time and someone who just wanted to change her, shape her into a whole other person. He made her choose that night that she wanted to be with, and like she had done all her life she denied the truth only in a much different way. By the time Max stopped denying it, it was far too late for anything to have been done. He had walked out of her life like so many loved ones have.  
  
"Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now  
  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow"  
  
Looking back at her life Max had so many families. Her Manitcore siblings who she had escaped with. The Barrets, a mother and sister with an abusive father. The Chinese Clan, the ones who had taught Max all her hand-to-hand combat and burglary. Yet that had got them all killed. And then everyone at Terminal City and Jam Pony but one by one went their own way.  
  
"Come back to me (To me)  
  
Can you feel me (Callin')  
  
Hear me callin' for you (For you)  
  
'Cause it's"  
  
Max had finished thinking bout the last few years but now as the New Year had finally begun, she couldn't help but feel she was missing something. But that was very obvious to her. This year she didn't have a family to spend her time with. She got up to leave the Space Needle. As she looked up she looked up at the first star she saw and made a wish, a wish that someday she could yet again have a family but one that will finally stick.  
  
"It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,  
  
wantin' you (Woo...ooh...ooh...)  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes"  
  
She hoped on her Ninja, the only thing that she had through the whole time but before starting her way home she spotted a blue necklace on the ground. It had a big blue diamond in the shape of a heart and was surrounded. Max's eyes widened. 48 smaller diamonds surrounded it. This meant it was no fake. The necklace Max spotted was the very one that had cost the lives off her Chinese Clan. She quickly took off leaving the necklace on the pavement fully aware of how much she could get from the if she were to fence it.  
  
"Now I'm sittin' here thinkin' 'bout you  
  
And the days we used to share  
  
It's drivin' me crazy, I don't know what to do  
  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care"  
  
Max opened the door to her house and found that the lights had been on. She remembered shutting them off before leaving so she picked up the bat that she had always left by the door in this case. She still didn't do guns with all the painful memories they had brought her. Slowly and silently she walked toward the living room where she heard the noise of fingers tapping. When she had turned the corner what Max saw shocked her grip on the bat loosened and fell to the ground.  
  
"And I wanna let you know that it's killin' me  
  
I know you got another life, you gotta concentrate,  
  
baby  
  
Come back to me (To me)  
  
Can you feel me (Callin')  
  
Hear me callin' for you (For you)  
  
'Cause it's"  
  
"Alec" Max whispered under her breath staring in utter shock. The man turned his head to look at her. He got up from her couch and walk toward her with a glimpse of hope in his eyes. Hope that she would forgive her for leaving 4 years ago. For putting everything on her, and just walking out without saying goodbye.  
  
She looked up deep into his hazel eyes as he started to speak. "Max I-"  
  
But she cut him off and hugged him letting some tears fall from her eyes because of the joy of seeing him again. Something that she had never thought would ever happen again. Their faces slowly got closer and within seconds they were wrapped up in a passionate kiss.  
  
Her wish had come true. And this had truly been the best New Year.  
  
"It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,  
  
wantin' you (Baby)  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you Is your heart still mine I wanna cry sometime"  
  
"I Miss You"  
  
"I Miss You" 


End file.
